


Friendtrip

by 2ScreechingFangirls



Category: Newsies - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Some angst, based on something dayton wrote for me, middle school boys, tw: cutting (at the end though)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-03
Updated: 2019-09-03
Packaged: 2020-10-06 04:13:33
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20500688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/2ScreechingFangirls/pseuds/2ScreechingFangirls
Summary: Its Jack's birthday, and Davey decided to give Jack a gift with a lot of feelings behind it.Based on a gift I got for my bday. All of this is based on a true story.





	Friendtrip

_ To Dayton, who’s one of the reasons I’m still here. So, thank you for everything. _

  
  
  


_ Jack and Davey we’re in Davey’s basement sitting on the couch staring at their phones, until Davey broke the silence. _

_ “Hey Jackie, since its your birthday, I wrote a little somethin’ for you.” Jack looked up from his phone and put it down. _

_ “Ok…?” _

_ Davey pulls out a piece of folded up pieces of paper stapled together with the word “Jack” written in neat handwriting, clearly written by Davey. _

_ He started reading: _

I’ll start off by saying,

I’m sorry,

You didn’t want to make a big deal,

And I’ll probably stutter while reading this.

Ok.

Let’s start at the beginning,

It’s sixth grade, at our first music picnic.

We’re being a bit stupid, but thats expected,

The night starts to come to an end

_ The sound of loud 2016 music and screaming children crowded everyone’s thoughts. You look around and all you see is kids taking each other out with yoga balls and making stupud music.lys with their friends. Jack spent his time walking around talking to all the different groups of people, while Davey sat on a bench with Race watching everyone else falling to the ground, almost hitting their heads on the concrete pathways that lead around the school. _

Race and I are talking and I am oblivious

To the fact that my future boyfriend and best friend 

Is making a beeline 

Towards us two,

_ “RACEEEEEE, DUDEEEEEE,” Jack yelled as he sprinted towards Race and Davey. Jack hugged Race when he got over, “I haven’t seen you in so long, what happened to you man?” _

_ “Sorry dude, I was busy all summer,” Race said, “Oh Jack, never introduced you to my friend, Davey.” Race pointed at the guy standing in front of him. _

_ “Oh hey dude, I’m Jack.” _

_ “I’m David.” _

_ “Nice to meet you, man.” _

You walk up, Race greets you with a smile

I stand awkwardly, as I do when I meet strangers.

You say hi, I say hi back, and we almost immediately 

Start talking about the bands we like.

_ Race watched us talk, just staying silent and analyzing the conversation between the two. _

You ask if I like Twenty One Pilots, 

And I say yes, rather enthusiastically, if I remember right.

You ask if I like Panic! At the Disco

And I say that I know some of their music.

_ “Wait, David, is that a twenty one pilots shirt?” _

_ “Uhh yeah?” He said quietly _

_ “Dude, that’s awesome. I love that band.” Jack said. _

_ “Wait really? What’s your favorite song?” _

We talk and talk about music and school

Until my mom comes and picks me up

I left, a bit upset that I was,

Because I didn’t know a single thing about you 

_ Davey’s phone buzzes and a message appears on the lock screen. _

“Hey David, I’m in the parking lot.”

_ “Guys my mom just texted me, I have to go.” Davey said, with disappointment in his voice. _

_ “Ok dude, well I’ll see you tomorrow.” Race said to Davey.  _

_ “Awww, well it was nice meeting you man.” Jack said with a small smile on his face. Davey turned around and walked towards the parking lot after sending a small wave their way. _

Fast forward to the end of the year,

You came out to me, I realized I wasn’t straight  _ at all _

At your pool party, you asked me out,

And I said yes. We know what happened then.

_ “Hey Davey, come with me for a second.” Jack said quietly. _

_ “Uhh guys, I’ll be back in a second,” Davey said to Race, Albert, Finch, and Elmer, “Sorry, I need to talk to Jack quick.” Jack dragged Davey out of the band room. _

_ “Jack, what is this about, I brought good food today, my mom made me-” _

_ “I’m bi.” _

_ “Oh, cool.” _

_ “That's it? Just  _ cool _ ? I mentally prepared myself for so long and that's all you give me?” Jack said. _

_ “I mean, it's not a big deal, dude, you’re still my best friend.” _

_ “Oh ok, well let's go back inside, then.” _

_ “Hey so, I’m gay you know that right?” Davey said during lunch one day. _

_ “Well I do now.” _

_ “Cool?” _

_ “Cool.” _

_ Jack was having a few friends over for a small party. Jack, Davey, Crutchie, Race, Albert, Finch, Elmer, Henry, and Spot were all crammed into a small hot tub just talking about everything teenage boys would talk about. _

_ “So hey, I like you.” Jack whispered into Davey’s ear. Wow Jack is very blunt when it comes to this shit. _

_ “I know, I could tell.” _

_ “Wait WHAT.” Davey giggled, _

_ “Don’t worry I like you too.” _

_ “Ok cool cool cool cool cool, wait a minute, repeat that one more time.”  _

_ “I. Like. You.” Jack wasn’t good at the whole feelings thing so he said it in the smoothest way he could: “Well damn, ok. So like, wanna go out.” _

_ Davey laughed, “Wow, Katherine was right, you really are a dumbass.”  _

_ “Ok well is it a yes or no?” Jack said, trying to be smoother than before. _

_ “Fineeeee, yes.” Davey laughed. _

_ “Uhhhhh guys, what are you doing?” Race yelled at them. _

_ “Nothing.” They said in unison. _

_ “Yeah…. ok.” _

Seventh. The Year of Wow, as I like to call it,

Our first date; see The Princess Bride with my family,

Two months later, we sadly broke up,

And I was left with sadness and a feeling of loss.

_ Jack tried to put his arm around Davey’s shoulders but he smacked it away. _

_ “My family is right behind, we can’t do that here.” Davey whispered harshly. _

_ “Ughhhhhh fine.” So they sat there for a good five minutes but Jack couldn’t keep his hands to himself so he slowly grabbed Davey’s hand, waiting for a reaction, but it never came, so they stayed like that for the rest of the movie. Davey’s head on Jack’s shoulder, and their hands laying over one anothers. _

Of course, I got over it soon enough,

Because we stayed close friends.

So close that some people

Thought we were still dating.

  
  


The rest of the year passed by too quickly,

We spent hours at the fair,

And I spent a week counting

Gay couples at Disneyland.

  
  


Now, its 8th grade,

We’re scared, confused,

And generally bad role models

For sixth graders

  
  


But we can make it through this year.

Even though I’m leaving the next,

We’ll try to stay together through

Our phones and town.

Because honestly? We’ll probably see each other 

At a bookstore at some point

  
  
  


Anyways, I’m asking you two things:

One, try to have a good birthday,

I know you’re turning thirteen.

And it only goes downhill from here.

The second thing

Through it may be hard (hard?), or bad (bad?), or rough (kINKY)

Is stay alive,

_ Jack came to school with a hoodie on when it was 85 _ _ ° outside. _

_ “Jack what are you doi-” Jack grabbed Davey immediately grabbed Davey’s arm and walked away with him. _

_ “Hey, are you okay dude?” Jack looked up with tears in his eyes. He rolled up his sleeves to show cuts going from his wrist to the bend of his arm. _

_ “Jackie, oh my god.” He started crying even harder. _

_ “Hey hey hey, shhhhhh, hey Jackie look at me.” Davey said while hugging Jack tightly. Davey started humming Jack’s favorite song, Can’t Help Falling in Love With You until he calmed down. _

The group loves you.

When you think that nobody in the world,

Could feel that way

Remember we love you

And I love you

_ Cause I can’t help falling in love with you... _

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> id just like to thank Dayton for everything, I love u bro -Charlie


End file.
